Gift - SouthPark Staig
by Eigna VG
Summary: - ¿Desde cuando es tan complicado darle un obsequio a tu novio? Emparejamiento Principal: Staig/Straig/StanxCraig/CraigxStan/Cran. Yaoi/Hetero/Yuri 3 ***** N/A: No hay presupuesto para mas sinopsis :v


**-•°****Capitulo1: ****_¡JODER!_°•-**

* * *

En San Valentin ya era costumbre que tanto hombres como mujeres enloquecieran buscando obsequios acorde a la ocasión -más el género femenino en su opinión-, para dárselos a sus parejas, amigos o hasta familiares. Mientras los que _gozan_ de la soltería buscaban la forma de pasar el día apartados de las melosas parejas que inundaban las calles. Algunos preferían la comodidad del hogar, evitando así ser juzgados al pasar la festividad solos, y otros, a los que les valía mierda el mundo y la opinión ajena, San Valentín para ellos era solo otro día más, un día ridículamente cursi comercializado, pero al final era un día común.

Stanley pertenecía a ese grupo; Los que mandaban a la mierda San Valentin. Desde muy joven no tenía interés por esa fecha, le parecía radícula y absurda, puro comercio.

Antes formaba parte de ese grupo... Antes.

— ¡Quema! ¡Quema! ¡Quema! — empujo la bandeja devuelta al horno, evitando dejar caer el contenido — ¡Auch...! Hay... — dejo que el agua fría aliviara las leves quemaduras en sus manos, un poco más y serian serias. Qué bueno que no sostuvo la bandeja por completo.

Antes. Hace años atrás pertenecía a ese grupo...

— ¡HAHAHAHA! ¡¿Estas más idiota de lo normal o que, mojón?! — la risa cruel de Shelly lo alerto. Se supone que ella no estaría en casa.

— carajo... — masculló entre dientes cerrando el grifo y metiendo todo lo que había estado utilizando dentro del lavadero rápido aprovechando que su _encantadora_ hermana se reía de su desgracia. No tenía que verla para saber que se estaba revolcando en el suelo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto cortante encarándola. Le daba la espalda al lavadero, cubriendo todo con lo que podría incriminarlo.

— ¿Como que hago aquí, pendejo? ¡Yo vivo aquí! — exclamo molesta. Todo rastro de alegría se había esfumando.

— Por desgracia, si, **aun** vives aquí — resalto cruzándose de brazos. Shelly ya debería estar en la universidad, viviendo por su cuenta en otro lado, con suerte, muy lejos de casa. Pero no. Como sus amigas, tuvo la _brillante_ idea de tomarse un año de descanso, retomaría sus estudios el próximo año... Tal vez.

Terribles noticias para él.

— Si, y que no se te olvide, mojón estúpido, o retomamos nuestro _juego_ de niños — Amenazó abriendo la nevera buscando algo para comer. Stan hizo una mueca ante los recuerdos, ni loco volvería a esos juegos. Decidió ignorar a Shelly yendo a acomodar los utensilios utilizados, ya los lavaría cuando ella se fuera de la cocina y lo dejara en paz — Esta encendido aun. Se te van a quemar — Aviso la mayor aun con la cabeza metida en la refrigeradora.

Stan no entendió a la primera a que se refería, en menos de dos segundos reacciono; hablaba del horno... Shelly le avisaba del horno aun encendido. Maldiciendo corrió al horno pero esta vez con guantes puestos. Suspiro aliviado al comprobar que ninguno se había quemado. Con su hermana en casa sería difícil prepararlos de nuevo. Seguramente le quedarían amargos.

— Awww, mi _hermanit_o es todo un amor — Stanley sintió un desagradables escalofrío recorrerlo al escucharla llamarlo »_Hermanito_« — Preparando chocolates para su enamorado ¿no es eso adorable?

Ante ingenuos, la mayor podría parecer una encantadora hermana mayor que adoraba a su... _Hermanito ¡uhg_! Que desagradable, pero para quienes hayan tenido el _**placer**_ de conocerla pensarían diferente... Muy diferente.

— ¡Y los hiciste en forma de gatitos! ¡HAHAHA! ¡Pero que monada! ¡¿Como lo hiciste?! ¿Con moldes o... A mano? — paso un dedo por su mejilla ensuciándose con los restos de harina que había allí — te esforzarte tanto ¿verdad, _hermanito_? Solo con mirarte lo sé.

Tiene razón. Con mirarlo basta para saberlo ¡El delantal azul que usaba lo delataba! Esta todo sucio, con restos de masa y demás ingredientes, sus manos estarían igual de no ser porque se las había lavado antes de quemarse.

¡Oh Dios, que alguien lo mate! ¡Quien sea!

— Bueno... Ya te dejo. Solo vine a cambiarme — pellizco la misma mejilla con rastro de harina — Chao~ — Y se fue al fin dejándolo solo con el orgullo lastimado.

¿Acaso esto es el Karma?

Si es así tiene sentido, porque algo parecido había pasado, pero al revés. La que intentaba preparara algo para su pareja era Shelly mientras Stan se burlaba.

En su defensa... ¡No era su culpa! ¡Parecía algo muy irreal! Shelly Marsh -conocida como Ogro para él- cocinando, NO, horneando ¡¿A que suena increíble?! La misma Shelly que se reusaba a encender la estufa para más que calentar agua o comida ya preparada, estuviera horneando ¡Y en San Valentin! ¡¿El mundo se iba acabar acaso?!

Stan sí que gozo ese día. Podía burlarse todo lo que quisiera sin preocupaciones, ella no podía hacerle nada ¡Nada! pues era él que le estaba ayudando. Si quería que lo que preparase fuera comestible necesitaba MUCHA ayuda. Y aunque pudo haberle preguntado mejor a su madre, prefirió a su estúpidamente molesto hermano menor que su madre siendo... Uh... Una madre... Una madre feliz y sobre emocionada porque su _niña_ tenga novio y porque quiere cocinar ¡A voluntad propia!

¡JO-DER!

— Joder... — masculló Stanley sintiéndose avergonzado al ser descubierto.

**-•°*°•-**

Mientras sus amigos le hablaban por videochat desde... Uhg... _Facebook_, revisaba sitios web sobre diferentes formas "disimuladas" para entregar un obsequió, mas bien excusas, y aunque le pareció una buena idea al principio, ahora comenzó arrepentirse, todo eso le es muy patético además de deshonesto.

Era como si se avergonzara de sus sentimientos...

Con ese pensamiento cerro las paginas, jurando no volver a visitar sitios así, y al fin se dispuso a prestar atención a la conversación en línea.

— ¡No decidas por él, gordo! ¡Stan debe decidir, no tú! ¿Verdad amigo?

Ok... No tenía idea de nada. Pero Kyle no debe saber eso. Obvió.

Respondió encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Como suele responder así, Kyle lo tomo como una afirmativa — ¿entonces está bien? ¿En serio? — cuestiono asombrado.

Para este punto sería muy estúpido aceptar algo sin saber realmente a que accede, podría confesar no haber prestado atención a la conversación y así evitar meterse en un problema... Pero de nuevo; Kyle no debe saber...

— Si, está bien, descuida Ky, yo me encargo — aseguró.

— Oh... Genial.

— ¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije judío! al hippie no le importa ensuciarse un poco, no como tú — celebro Cartman antes de irse del chat anticipando la ira del judío.

— ¡Ahg! ¡Juro que un día lo voy a... a...! ¡AHG! — Siendo considerado con el pelinegro y el rubio, Kyle se desconectó. Seguramente iría a descargar su ira.

Quedo a solas con Kenny en el chat quien le sonreía consiente de su estupidez.

— Habla, Khen — Se recostó en las almohadas acomodadas en la cabecera de cama, esperando la respuesta del rubio.

— Espero que no tengas nada planeado para mañana y que enserio, enserio ese granero no este echo un desastre como la última vez pues... Acabas de acceder a limpiarlo tú solo para antes del anochecer porque Cartman invito a los demás a una pijamada allí — informo el rubio apoyando el mentón en su mano, su sonrisa creció al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

Otra vez; JO-DER.

.

.

.

* * *

.**–•° °•—.**  
_**Continuará...**_

Agradecimientos a **Shinejin** Por su ayuda (de Wattpad)

Y si, no encontré mejor título para este capítulo que este :3

**PSD:** _me encanta fantasear con un Stan que sabe cocinar 3 _


End file.
